The various embodiments and aspects discussed herein relate to a puller for removing a pulley off of a shaft.
In an automobile engine, a number of pulleys are mounted to a shaft and utilized to transfer rotational motion from a first shaft to a second shaft. The first and second shafts are connected to each other with the belt. After a period of time, the pulley must be replaced or fixed. To do so, the pulley must be removed from the shaft. However, due to the tight spacing requirements of the engine, it is often difficult to remove the pulley without significant labor and expense. In certain instances, a number of other parts must be removed before the pulley to be fixed or replaced can be removed from the shaft.
Accordingly, there is a need in the art for an improved puller for removing a pulley off of a shaft.